The techniques of proton inventory and other kinetic isotope effects will be used to develop structures for the transition states of enzymic reactions, and of closely related model reactions. Comparisons will be made among model and enzymic results and among enzymes from various tissues and species. The objective is to provide data and generalizations for the design of ultrapotent medicinal agents.